Pleace Do It
by Fee Lee
Summary: Cerita mengapa Lu dan Min yang kehilangan moment saat EXO berada di Jepang. Lumin/Xiuhan Couple


'

'

PLEACE DO IT

XiuHan/LuMin Couple

'

'

'

'

'

**EXO Greeting Party in Japan 'Hello' 140411-13**

Luhan hanya melirik dari sudut matanya apa yang di lakukan oleh Baozi itu, setelah itu Luhan kembali focus pada apa yang dilakukannya bersama member lain seperti Sehun atau D.O. Luhan benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan Xiumin dan Xiumin yang terus menghindari Luhan.

Luhan melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya, bergurau dengan member EXO lain, membuat love sigh, menggendong, memeluk, dan berbagai hal lain, tapi luhan tidak melakukannya dengan Xiumin. Hanya sesekali mereka berinteraksi itupun hanya semacam basa basi tak seperti biasanya banyak moment Xiuhan yang tertangkap oleh kamera.

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Bandara 'Gimpo' 140414**

Luhan berjalan lebih dulu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menejarnya yang membuat luhan tergesa untuk segera masuk dalam mobil dan sampai di dorm untuk beristirahat atau Luhan punya semacam janji untuk dihadiri entahlah, yang pasti Luhan memang seperti tergesa-gesa. Tidak seperti biasanya Luhan akan menjadi bodyguard dadakan untuk menjaga Xiumin dari kerumunan fans di bandara.

'

'

'

Dan pertanyaan untuk semua Xiuhan atau Lumin shiper dunia,

**APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN OTP KESAYANGAN MEREKA ?**

**APA MEREKA BERTENGKAR ?**

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Entahlah tapi yang pasti Xiuhan sudah kembali akur saat showcase mereka 140415.

Dan sekarang pertanyaannya APA YANG TERJADI PADA XIUHAN SELAMA DI JEPANG ?

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**Flashback on**

1 Minggu sebelum keberangkatan EXO ke Jepang

'

'

'

Luhan, Sehun, Tao dan Xiumin sudah duduk manis di ruangan orang tertinggi di SM Entertaiment, mereka berempat mendapat panggilan kalau mereka dipanggil oleh petinggi SM Tersebut.

"Begini, aku tidak ingin berbicara panjang lebar, aku hanya ingin saat kalian tampil di Jepang tidak ada moment Xiuhan atau Taohun yang aku ingin disana hanya ada moment lain selain itu dan kuharap kalian mengerti alasannya yang tentunya tak perlu ku jabarkan," sang petinggi SM berbicara.

Sejenak keempat member EXO terdiam mencoba memikirkan apa yang baru saja dibicarakankan oleh petinggi SM, sampai salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

"Apa hak mu melarang kami, apa kau tak punya hal yang lebih penting untuk kau urusi dari pada kami," Luhan berbicara dengan mata memerah menahan marah, sedang ketiga rekannya yang lain hanya bisa menatap Luhan.

"Aku mengontrakmu untuk melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan, bukan melakukan apa yang kau mau sesuka hatimu"

'

'

'

'

Luhan sebenarnya akan kembali bersuara tapi tangannya sedah digenggam dengan erat oleh Xiumin, seperti mengisyaratkan untuk tetap diam.

"Baiklah Presdir berikan kami waktu untuk memikirkan ini," Xiumin menengahi sebelum kekacauan benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku bukan menyuruhmu untuk memikirkannya, tapi melakukannya. Sampai apa yang ku katakana tidak kalian lakuakan, bersiaplah mendapat kejutan dariku," suara itu penuh penekanan, ancaman yang membuat tiga dari empat member EXO merinding, tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Kalau saja Xiumin tidak berada disampingnya mungkin Luhan sudah melempar kursi yang didudukinya ke wajah petinggi SM itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit presdir," Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan dan Sehun untuk berdiri. Xiumin ingin secepatnya keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu, setidaknya sebelum emosinya terpancing dan dia mematahkan kaki presdir SM menjadi empat bagian dengan berbagai jurus tekwondo yang dipelajarinya.

'

'

'

'

"Kalian kembalilah ketempat latihan, aku ingin bicara dengan Luhan sebentar," setelah mengatakan itu Xiumin menyeret Luhan menuju atap gedung SM yang megah.

'

'

'

'

'

"Lulu berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, sikap seperti itu hanya akan membuatmu berada di situasi yang buruk," Xiumin menatap Luhan lembut.

"Kau tau bagaimana aku lebih dari diriku sendiri Xiu, jadi kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku bereaksi seperti itu, mereka keterlaluan kita benar-benar disulap menjadi boneka yang mereka kendalikan dan aku tak suka itu," Luhan mendengus membuang pandangannya kesamping agar tak bertemu dengan mata Xiumin.

"Kau yang memilih menjadi boneka mereka saat kau menandatangani kontrak Lulu, jadi kau akan digerakan sesuai apa yang mereka inginkan," Xiumin memandang Luhan sendu, nasip menjadi idola dimata fansnya dan boneka bagi agensi.

"Sepertinya aku memang salah menandatangani kontrak sialan itu, tapi aku juga mendapat keberuntungan dari kontrak itu, aku mendapat beribu orang yang menyayangiku, sepuluh orang saudara dan satu orang belahan jiwa, ku rasa itu cukup adil," Luhan menyeringai di akhir kalimatnya.

"ohh… aku tidak mendengarnya, lalalala,,,,,," Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah Xiumin, ini obat terbaik dari semua obat diseluruh dunia, untuk semua penyakit yang Luhan derita yaitu Xiumin disampingnya.

Luhan mengacak rambut pirang Xiumin gemas, tapi Luhan menghetikan kegiatannya saat Xiumin menggenggam tangannya.

"Lakukan demi fansmu Lulu.." Luhan menggeleng

'

'

"Demi EXO, saudara tercintamu.." Luhan kembali menggeleng

'

'

"Demi Keluargamu Lu.." lagi-lagi Luhan menggeleng

'

'

"Demi dirimu sendiri Lu.." Gelengan Luhan semakin keras

'

'

"Kalau begitu lakukan demi Aku.." Luhan diam tidak memberikan reaksi, setelah itu Xiumin tertarik kedepat dan tepat masuk dalam pelukan Luhan.

'

'

'

"Baiklah, aku akan lakukan demi Baozi.."mendengar jawaban Luhan Xiumin melepas pelukan Luhan secara Kasar.

"Yakkk.. berhenti membuatku menjadi sebuah benda," Protesan Xiumin hanya di balas kekehan oleh Luhan.

"Kau memang benda bagiku Minseok, Benda yang sangat berharga," Luhan memberikan wink terbaiknya pada Xiumin yang sayangnya tak berpengaruh sama sekali walaupun sudah diawali dengan sebuah gombalan.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya bosan, Luhan mulai lagi. Setelah itu Xiumin membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi kembali ke tempat mereka latihan, tapi tangan Luhan menghalanginya.

"Kau harus ingat Baby, itu hanya akan berlangsung selama di Jepang, sesampainya kita ke Korea jangan berharap bisa bebas dariku lagi," Luhan menyeringai meninggalkan Xiumin yang masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata Luhan.

'

'

'

"Lulu… hmmm…," Xiumin kembali memanggil nama Luhan agar orang yang dipanggilnya itu kembali menghadap kepadanya.

"Apa hmmm..?" Luhan berbalik dan kembali memberi perhatian penuh pada Xiumin.

"Tanggal 17 nanti aku diajak keluar oleh a VIXX, bolehkan ?" Xiumin memakai jurus termanjurnya mata berbinar-binar seperti kucing terbuang yang sayangnya kali ini tak memberi pengaruh apapun pada Luhan.

'

'

"Tidak akan Baozi.." Luhan melipat kedua tangannya didada dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayolah Lulu, aku sudah terlanjur janji pada mereka," Luhan tak bergeming dengan segala tingkah imut yang dibuat Baozi menggemaskan EXO itu.

'

'

"Kalau kau tak mengijinkanku, aku akan marah padamu dan akan kukadukan kau pada Min-Hyung," Xiumin sudah siap untuk melangkah pergi, LAGI LAGI dan LAGI Luhan menahan Xiumin untuk tetap berhadapan dengannya.

'

'

" Baiklah Baozi 2 jam dan itu tak bisa berubah, dan jangan adukan aku pada Min-hyung kalau kau masih mau melihat wajahku utuh," Luhan memberikan penawaran.

'

'

'

"Hanya 2 jam Lulu ?" Xiumin memekik, bagaimana bisa Luhan hanya memberikannya waktu dua jam untuk bersenang-senang.

"Baiklah 1 setengah jam."

"Yakkkk.. bagaimana bisa menjadi semakin singkat ?" Xiumin kembali memekik.

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak protes Baozi," Luhan mengecup bibir Xiumin sekilas, yang dibalas dengan pelototan mata kucing Xiumin yang imut.

'

'

"Baiklah 2 jam," Xiumin akhirnya menyetujui apa yang Luhan berikan, tak ada pilihan lain.

"Anak pintar, kalau Baoziku terlambat, satu menit dibayar satu ronde Ok, " Luhan mengerling nakal lalu menerik tangan kanan Xiumin untuk mendekat padanya.

" Tak ada protesan Xiu, kau tau kalau aku bukan orang yang suka tawar-menawar." Luhan meniup Telinga Xiumin dengan nafas panasnya setelah itu hanya ada suara kecipak saliva karena Luhan sudah mencium Xiumin dengan tidak sabaran, seperti tak pernah ada hari esok.

'

'

'

Dan berikan selamat pada Luhan, karena tingkah mesumnya itu LuMin terlambat mengikuti latihan yang membuat 10 wajah member EXO berlipat-lipat karena kesal.

'

'

'

**Flashback Off**

'

'

'

'

'

Jadi sekarang kalian tau kenapa Luhan seperti tergesa atau terburu-buru atau tidak sabar menginjakan kakinya di Korea, alasan yang yahh… terlalu menjijikan untuk para member EXO, Luhan mengatakan kalau ' dia kan mendapatkan harta paling berharganya kembali saat sampai di Korea' dan yah.. semua member EXO tahu apa itu.

Sepetinya satu lagi alasan Luhan untuk berjalan didepan Xiumin saat di bandara karena Luhan tak ingin melihat skinship atau apapun yang dilakukan oleh Baozinya dengan orang lain, walau sebenarnya tak ada yang berani mendekati Baozi Luhan kecuali kalau Baozi Luhan yang mendekati mereka itu akan menjadi cerita yang berbeda. Bagaimana menjelaskannya sebelum EXO berangkat menuju Jepang Luhan sudah mengeluarkan sebuah ultimatum yang berbunyi,

'

"Barang siapa yang berani mendekati Baozinya maka bersiaplah kehilangan kakinya saat sampai di Korea"

'

Tapi sepertinya itu tak berlaku untuk D.O karena pertama D.O adik kesayangan Xiumin, yang kedua D.O tak bisa diancam karena D.O juga punya senjata 'kehilangan jatah makanan di dorm' dan itu buruk. Dan Luhan harus pasrah melihat Baozinya bersama D.o.

'

'

'

'

'

Didalam mobil dari bandara menuju dorm.

'

'

"Baozi bagaimana setelah kita sampai di dorm kita keluar membeli kopi ?" Luhan bertanya pada Xiumin disampingnya.

Semua yang berada di dalam van langsung memutar bola matanya bosan termasuk Xiumin.

'

'

Luhan beraksi…

'

**END-**

'

'

'

'

'

Wahahahaahahah….

Ff ini terlahir Karen Xiu dan Han sejimprit banget momentnya di Jepang

Fee buat cerita buat menghibur diri

Dan jadilah ff ini..

Mudah-mudahan Lumin shiper juga terhibur..


End file.
